A Dazing Redux
by NaegiTheMessiah
Summary: Naruto Namikaze the third child of the Namikaze clan abused Emotionally as his family and village begin neglecting him for his brother at the age of 16 he was scouted for by the Arcana Records Label to become their newest artist join Naruto as he becomes the greatest music Artist Ninja he can be. MusicArtist/Redhair/Dojutsu/Depressed/NotDeadlast!Naruto Warnings Inside! Poll Open!


**NtM: … *Looks at Naruto looking at the script***

 **LD Naru: *Reads script* …this is a heavy redux dude….and i'm a rapper now?**

 **NtM: Well you're gonna be like Khalid tbh**

 **LD: ...Who?**

 **NtM: nvm anyway let's get started we've kept everyone waiting on this long enough**

 **LD: That's your fault**

 **NtM: QUIET OR I'LL MAKE YOU FUCK KIBA!**

 **LD: ...Dick**

 **WARNING: This Konoha's is technologically advanced For this music thing to work for my fic so please bear with me. Also Slight Drug use**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story beside's my idea and my ps4**

"Talking"

'thinking'

 _Singing_

 _-Timeskip-_

-Location-

 **"Demon/Persona/God talking"**

 **'Demon/Persona/God thinking'**

 _ **Justu/Magic/Bloodline**_

 _*Special Items*_

 **Flashback**

 **SFX**

First Daze: Leave me Alone

-Konohagakure-

It was late afternoon the birds were chirping, the flowers were blowing it was a beautiful day to the people of the village. The villagers greeted each other as the started their days opening shops and heading to work this was how it always was ev-

 **BOOM!**

Well, guess I was wrong the resounding boom shook the ground of the village whilst scaring the birds away. The villagers all looked toward the sound which had come from the lush forests towards the north panicked expressions on their faces.

-Konoha's Northern Forest-

"DAMMIT SAYURI I SAID BE CAREFUL!" The yelling came from a 16-year-old redheaded male sprawled out on the ground his hair laid out behind him. His clothing was slightly burnt and scratched from the explosion that had been caused. "I'm Sorry Naru it just blew up when I tried pressing to many buttons!" The redhead groaned as he pushed himself to stand up at his full height of 5'9". "It's why I told you to be careful Sayuri these things are expensive and still a prototype." He'd help up a raven-haired girl who was sprawled out at his feet when she was fully up she's standing at an adorable 5'4" as her clothes had holes in them and were charred as well the male could see her black bra through one of them, this was Sayuri Uchiha the youngest of the Uchiha clan head, she was only 15 but was a decently strong kunoichi for her age albeit she was a bit airheaded. Standing across from her was the Youngest of the Namikaze clan Naruto Namikaze, looking at his fellow youngest child he'd reach into his pocket pulling out three rubber bands and handing it to her before turning away. Sayuri giggled already knowing what to do as she grabbed all of his loose hair at the bottom and putting it into a ponytail, grabbing his side bangs she'd put them in rubber bands as well one at a time before finishing his hairstyle by using her fingers to brush his fringe in front of his left eye hiding it's beautiful violet color, good thing he left the other one uncovered. (A/N: yes this is the rune slayers hairstyle) "You should really learn how to put your own hair up," Sayuri said patting his back giving him a small smile. "Yea whatever you owe me big for destroying that...My Producer is gonna kill me…" Naruto muttered thinking of how his producer was going to kill him for allowing Sayuri to destroy his beat pad. "AND HOW DO THIS HAPPEN EVERY TIME YOU TOUCH SOMETHING ELECTRICAL?!" It's happened with a lot of the equipment inside of the studio. This is why Sayuri was banned from the inside. The girl just shrugged and dusted herself off with a lazy smile. "I dunno Naru, oooooh~ we should go see Hinata." Naruto sighed as Sayuri suggested this, he's known her since they were kids and she's always been this airheaded.

Flashback 10 years ago

It was the week after Naruto's birthday the villagers still giving him gifts and praising him as the Hokage's child. 'This is slowly getting annoying.' The six-year-old thought to himself as the gifts he was carrying were getting too much for him. 'Why won't they stop giving me stuff?' It got to the point where he had to get a garbage bag to carry everything. He was still at least halfway from home when the child ran out of strength in his tiny arms for the fourth time. "Stupid toys…" Naruto muttered to himself wiping the sweat from his forehead, Taking a deep breath the boy prepped himself to push the bag once more. Getting into position to push the bag he was interrupted by a pair of hands getting put onto the bag next to his. Confused, the boy turned to the owner of hands seeing a black-haired girl about his age smiling at him. "Hi need some help?" the girl asked giving him a bright smile. Naruto nodded hesitantly and began pushing the bag along with his companion.

-Namikaze household-

After a few miles, the two finally arrived in front of the Namikaze household with the bag of presents. Naruto sat on the ground greedily taking in deep breaths as the Ravenette laid against the bag equally as tired as our young hero finally gained enough air in his lungs to blow three quick whistles in quick succession, Once the sounds echoed through the air three adults in white porcelain animal themed masked appeared in front of the two children. The three adults were all dressed in the same outfit consisting of a short-sleeved black shirt with a grey flak jacket over it,on the legs they wore a pair of black pants that were wrapped at the ankles by their black shinobi sandal, finishing the outfit they group wore arm and leg guard that same color as their flak jackets. "Naruto-Sama you called for us?" The one wearing a mask of a dog asked walking toward the two tired kids wondering what was in the bag. "Yes Inu-San can you please bring this bag into the house, Then put it into Naoto's and I room after assuring they are not harmful or trapped please and thank you." The young male said thanking the Anbu as they walked to the bag before disappearing with it causing the girl leaning against it to fall on her back looking at the sky with an "Oof". Naruto would walk towards his fellow kid and sit on the ground next to her. "I'm Naruto Namikaze I recently turned six, what's your name?" Giving the boy a tired smile she'd respond. "Sayuri Uchiha I'm six as well." Naruto would smile back down at her before helping her up beginning their friendship.

Return to the Present Now (Like that reference?)

10 years later the two were so inseparable that Sayuri's parents were secretly plotting to marry the two of them. "Sayuri we can't go find Hinata I have to perform a song soon and you have to pay my producer for this damn beat pad." He said sighing hoping that Hinata knew where to go for the show it was his first time on stage and he wrote this song especially for her. Checking his wristwatch Naruto started to make his way to the village with Sayuri trailing behind him humming happily.

-Konoha Village Square-

As Naruto arrived he could see the people from his record label set up for his performance. 'Oh gosh, the stage is bigger than I expected.' The redhead was slightly freaking out about the possibility of the whole village showing up. He wasn't ready even when his producer said he was. "Fuck…" He cursed under his breath as Sayuri patted him on the shoulder trying to calm him down. "It'll be all ok Naru I heard you in the booth just remember the tips they all taught you." The ravenette said to him as the tips slowly came to his mind. '1. It's always mind over matter if you believe it's too many people you'll panic, 2. Fuck 'em this isn't for them this is for you kid this is your art people love and hate just try to get more people lovin' then hatin'. ' Nodding his thanks to Sayuri he headed to the stage to prepare for the show. "Good Luck Naru…" Sayuri whispered holding her hand to her heart watching her best friend walk off.

 _-2 hours later-_

The sun was beginning to set as the residents of Konoha began to arrive at the Village Square curious as to who the new Artist that was signed to Arcana Records. While waiting for the show to start, everyone was speculating about the new Addition to the Label thinking of the genre they were in and what the person looked like. After a few more minutes a black frizzy-haired man walked on the stage, He stood as tall as Naruto a black t-shirt with a zero on it with the logo of Arcana Records (A/N: The phantom thieves logo) above the number, for pants he wore black jeans with a silver chain on the left side, cover his feet wear a pair of red sneakers. Giving a smile as he looked at the crowd with his glasses framed dark grey eyes the male would raise the microphone to his mouth. "Good Evening Konoha you all know who I am." The younger ones in the audience would cheer as some of the older adults looked confused never seeing this kid once at any AR events. "I am Amamiya Ren but my producer name is Joker the newest producer of Arcana Records and boy do we have a treat for you today!" Joker was excited as the teens cheered ready for the performance while some of the parents shook their heads. "Today is the Debut of our newest Artist NARUKAMI!"

The crowd was shocked at who they saw walk on the stage it was the youngest Namikaze 'what was his name again?' Some of the villagers thought to themselves as Naruto took the Microphone that Ren was handing him. He had changed from his singed clothing into a black hooded shirt with the decal of a howling fox in blue on the front he wore an unzipped white sweatshirt over it, he wore the same pants as Ren but had his chain on the opposite side on his feet were a pair of blue and black high tops. "Hello everyone this song is for a very special girl out there." He gave a sad smile as Ren walked to the corner of the stage to start the beat.

Naruto slowly got himself feeling the beat as he did countless times before. 'Think of it like your performing for Sayuri.' He thought to himself stepping forward to begin the song as his cue was coming up.

 _(Start: Leave Me Alone-Flipp Dinero)_

 _Yah, yah_

 _Yeah, I miss you but I got no time for that (Damn, yah)_

 _Yah eh, yah eh_

 _Yeah, I miss you but I got no time for that_

 _How could you, wish you never played me_

 _Have no time for that (damn)_

 _Claiming you're my lady_

 _Got no time for that_

 _How could you_

 _Moving like you're crazy_

 _I ain't call you back (damn)_

Sayuri widens her eyes as she listened to this song. 'Wait this wasn't the one he was practicing for...is he breaking up with Hinata?!' The female yelled in her mind watching as her childhood friend get way into the song.

 _Leave me alone_

 _Drunk as fuck_

 _Bitch you dumb as fuck_

 _Running up the bucks (d-damn, ay)_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Drunk as fuck_

 _Bitch you dumb as fuck_

 _Bitch you down or what (ya)_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Drunk as fuck_

 _Bitch you dumb as fuck_

 _Running up the bucks (damn, ay)_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Yah, yah, yah, yah (ay)_

 _Yeah, I miss you but I got no time for that_

 _You was my little lady, drive me crazy_

 _I was fine with that (damn)_

 _How you just gon' play me_

 _I ain't fine with that_

 _Thinking 'bout you daily_

 _Smoking crazy while I'm off the tech (damn)_

 _Flexin', oh we would flex it_

 _Always had told you that you'd be a star_

 _Goals in our checklist (damn)_

 _Question, or check your message_

 _Knew that I'd come for the beat from the start_

 _Or she was texting (damn)_

Instead of enjoying the song like her friends were Hinata Hyuuga was sitting there listening to the lyrics. 'Our relationship wasn't that bad dammit.' the girl thought to herself glaring at the redhead rapping on stage. "Hinata c'mon you should enjoy yourself more this song is actually good for Naoto-Kun's annoying little brother." This came from Hinata's twin sister Hanabi who was swaying her body to the beat with her eyes closed. "Yea...sure….you're right." as much as Hinata tried getting into it the lyrics kept repeating in her mind.

 _Demon she called (yah)_

 _Leave and I'm gone (yah)_

 _Fiendin' she on (yah)_

 _Dreaming we on (yah)_

 _Drop us a coupe_

 _Dropping the top of my car (ay)_

 _I cannot love on a bitch when she fucking the clique_

 _Man she playing her part (yeah, damn, ay)_

 _Life is a bitch, knew all that shit from the start (ay)_

 _I told myself I walk up from that bitch and she leave all that shit in the dark (like damn)_

At that verse of the song Both Hinata and Sayuri's eyes widened. 'How did he know?!' The Clan heiress thought to herself panicking. 'SHE DID WHAT?!' Sayuri raged in her mind her protective streak over her favorite person coming out as she planned the death of the 'blind bimbo.'

 _Leave me alone_

 _Drunk as fuck_

 _Bitch you dumb as fuck_

 _Running up the bucks (damn, ay)_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Drunk as fuck_

 _Bitch you dumb as fuck_

 _Bitch you down or what (ya)_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Drunk as fuck_

 _Bitch you dumb as fuck_

 _Running up the bucks (damn)_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Yah, yah, yah, yah_

 _You can't play me, I'm just wavy_

 _Sipping purple 'til I'm lazy_

 _Like a throwback_

 _Ayisyen how you ain't know that_

 _Hit my bop like I'm Lil Kodak_

 _On the block where it ain't good at_

 _I can't sweat you I'm like who dat?_

 _I can't sweat you I don't do that (nah, nah, ay)_

 _Tell you the truth_

 _I ain't want you to depart (ay)_

 _I wanted you but I can't fuck with you_

 _'Cause you different, you can't play your part (no damn, ay)_

 _Tell you the truth_

 _I wanted you from the start (ay)_

 _I cannot fuck on no bitch_

 _I can't love when the bitch is not playing her part (like damn)_

Now everyone was confused at this part into the song, What did he mean by this girl not playing her part? Well to Naruto that meant she wasn't giving her all to the relationship she wanted his name and money not him. While Sayuri was fuming hearing about Naruto doing drugs and Drinking.

 _Leave me alone_

 _Drunk as fuck_

 _Bitch you dumb as fuck_

 _Running up the bucks (damn, ay)_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Drunk as fuck_

 _Bitch you dumb as fuck_

 _Bitch you down or what (ya)_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Drunk as fuck_

 _Bitch you dumb as fuck_

 _Running up the bucks (damn, ay)_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Yah, yah, yah, yah_

As the beat faded out Naruto released a breath as he stared into the crowd smirking knowing she heard him, He bought the microphone to his lips once more. "Now hopefully she understands this message you wanted us over we're over stop calling my damn home." He said before turning his back to walk offstage as the crowd clapped for the song even the adults had enjoyed it. Ren walked back to the center of the stage clapping. "Wasn't he fucking amazing that was Narukami with his song 'Leave me Alone.' Damn bastard took my beat and made a masterpiece." Laughing Ren walked offstage to catch up with the Rapper as Hinata Hyuuga thought about one thing. 'There goes my fucking chance.'

 ***END***

 **NtM: It's good to be back this is the redux of Let's Daze my readers i'll explain a few things right now**

 **isn't the container Naoto his older twin is**

 **village doesn't hate Naruto but after Minato explained to the village that he was going to teach Naoto how to control the kyuubi they started ignoring Naruto to praise Naoto**

 **was dating Naruto secretly to get herself closer to Naoto and His Money**

 **isn't genderbent**

 **'s Mekakugan will activate at a later time**

 **is a multi genre artist**

 **you have any other question leave em in the comments**

 **LD: Wow i actually liked that song it was dope anymore like it?**

 **NtM: Oh fuck yes there are you're gonna be a bit depressed for rn oh and Sayuri is automatically with Naru but there will be one other girl but she will be a persona girl that I have already chosen so please no pitchforks and torches. Anyway thank you for reading NtM outtie! i might add one more girl from each franchise if you girls want me to so vote on the damn poll but until the next time, i will try to make my deadline every two weeks so i can give you guys longer chapters so please bear with me!**


End file.
